


Call My Name

by sexycutiehoneypeachy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Seongwoo, Both are fansite masters, Enemies to Lovers, Fanboy Seongwoo, Fanboy daniel, M/M, Mature for later chapter, Some twitter drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycutiehoneypeachy/pseuds/sexycutiehoneypeachy
Summary: Kang Daniel thought that Sentimental Fox, a fansite master for Hwang Minhyun, was detestable - except for his face. But when he starts getting to know Ong Seongwoo, he realizes that maybe Sentimental Fox isn't as horrible as he thought.





	Call My Name

**LoveHwangLove** @love__hwang95   5min  
sentfox and skyfall took pics at similar angles and distance again 

 **JjaeniJjaenJjaen** @jjaenjjaenjjaen   4min  
Aww two guy fansite masters bonding at festivals~

 **galaxynyeon** @galaxy_minhyun_   4min  
more like fraternizing and forming their own shitty alliance 

 **mandoocheeks** @mandoocheeks   3min  
where r the HD fancams?????

 **galaxynyeon** @galaxy_minhyun_   3min  
using their status as the only guy fansite masters in the fandom to gain  
fame and money shame on them 

 **mandoocheeks** @mandoocheeks   2min  
plz give us the pics ASAP im getting nauseous

 

“Ugh, this again,” Daniel groaned and exited out of Twitter before flopping himself onto the bed. He was tired after going all the way to Suwon for a festival and he did not want all this crap served to him on a platter after a long, hard day of sweating under the sun while trying to take pictures and videos of his bias Jaehwan.

 

And he especially did _not_ want to be associated with that son of a bitch Sentimental Fox. Hell. No.

 

Daniel rolled around for a bit more before curiosity got the better of him and he opened Twitter again. This time he went to search. As soon as he clicked on it, the name of his nemesis was there right under ‘recent search’: Sentimental Fox (@sentimentalfox95). Even the name itself made him shudder in disgust.

 

Sentimental Fox already posted some pictures and videos from today and Daniel shook his head as he scrolled through the pictures. This fool probably had no life outside of his fansite master life.

 

…But Daniel still had to admit that Sentimental Fox had amazing photography skills.

 

Before he started drooling over the aesthetics and all the photoshop edits that made Hwang Minhyun look like an ethereal being that had just walked out of some fantasy world, Daniel sighed and exited out of Twitter again.

 

He had his fair share of followers on Twitter but he was nothing compared to Sentimental Fox. It wasn’t that his photography or editing skills sucked – Sentimental Fox was just that _damn_ good. Like Daniel would believe it if Sentimental Fox turned out to be a professional photographer.

 

Daniel himself used to be a fan of Sentimental Fox when he started getting into Kim Jaehwan. A fresh escapee from military service, 22-year-old Kang Daniel had nothing to do at home while waiting for his readmission paperwork to go through for the upcoming semester. All his friends were still in service and he had broken up with his boyfriend several months after his enlistment. Hence, he watched a lot of television (with a lot of nagging from his mom, who told him to go work and save up some money for tuition) until one fateful day, he came across ‘The King of Mask Singer’ and fell in love with Royal Soldier’s voice.

 

When the identity of Royal Soldier was revealed, Daniel almost lost his jaw – he had not expecting Royal Soldier to be an _idol_ of all occupation. He was never into idols even back in his middle, high school years; he was always busy dealing with people in his life and never had time to turn his eyes towards celebrities.

 

But Kim Jaehwan awakened the sleeping fiery fanboy within him.

 

One week after ‘The King of Mask Singer,’ Daniel had gone through a whole year worth of videos online, on TV, and on DVD’s. He soon realized that not only did he love Jaehwan’s voice, he also admired the boy’s undying passion for singing.

 

Then he decided: he had to see Kim Jaehwan in real life.

 

With blessings from all gods from all universes that he would probably not enjoy ever again in his life, Daniel managed to get into a fan sign with only 10 albums. He had dressed in his nice clothes – beige turtleneck sweater with black jeans, with the nicest earring that he owned – and showed up to Hot Tracks only to realize that he stood out a lot. Like, a lot.

 

In midst of screeching fangirls and cameras that snapped pictures like machine guns, Daniel felt as if he had a pin light shining down on him for everyone to see. He was sitting there uncomfortably, squirming in his seat with a mandoo plush that he bought for Jaehwan, when he saw another man appear and draw everyone’s eyes.

 

“Oh, SentFox. He’s here again,” the long-haired girl next to him was whispering to the other girl next to her. They looked like high schoolers. “He’s wearing a suit today. He is _so_ freaking hot.”

 

“I thought he tweeted in his private account that he couldn’t make it today. Something about work,” the short-haired one whispered, “Nonetheless, I’m glad that he’s here. His camera lenses will capture Minhyun more beautifully than my own eyes.”

 

Daniel’s jaws almost dropped as the man made his way through the aisle. He was one devastatingly handsome man who could easily pass for an actor, with defined brow bone, tall nose, tiny face, and dark eyes that drew people’s gaze like a black hole. Not only was he handsome, he was also very tall with a body type that could be described as slender, which was accentuated by his form-fitting suit. The man walked on charismatically with his black long coat billowing behind him, and a camera held by his side.

 

“Excuse me,” Daniel poked the girl next to him on the shoulder and she turned around immediately with a coy smile, tucking her long hair behind her ears, “Who is he? Is he famous?”

 

“Yes, his name is Sentimental Fox. He’s a well-known fansite master for Minhyun,” she replied.

 

Hwang Minhyun. One of the members of Wanna One. Handsome and quite close with Jaehwan. Daniel nodded to himself as he went through all the information in his head before tilting his head to the side to ask, “What’s a fansite master? And why is he called Sentimental Fox?”

 

The girl sported a surprised look on her face at Daniel’s questions before it quickly turned into a sympathetic look for some reason. “A fansite master is a fan that takes pictures and videos of the idol they like. They dedicate and run a fansite specifically to them, which is why they’re called a fansite master,” she explained patiently. The friend next to her started looking at him sympathetically too. “Nowadays with the advent of Twitter, no one really has an actual fansite anymore but they’ve been traditionally called fansite masters.”

 

Oh…he hadn’t made a Twitter account yet, which made sense as to why he had not come across these ‘fansite masters.’

 

“Sentimental Fox is…well, that’s his fansite name. And he’s famous because one, he’s a guy fansite master for a boy idol – very hard to come by, as you could tell by all these girls here. Two, he’s very handsome. We all wonder why he hadn’t been scouted yet,” Daniel had to nod in agreement to that; that man was so gorgeous. The friend next to her nodded as well. “And three, his pictures and videos are amazing. They’re like…art. He could probably make a living out of photography.”

 

“I see,” Daniel blinked, looking around for that handsome man again; he had taken a seat near the front, taking experimental shots with his camera, “Well, thank you for enlightening me!”

 

“No problem,” she smiled back, before turning around to her friend and whispering very loudly, “Poor guy! He must be here for his girlfriend or something. No wonder he looked so lost earlier…I knew it was too good to be true to have another fanboy like SentFox.”

 

“I know, right?” the other girl sighed, “I guess it’s a sign from above telling us to be grateful for what we have.”

 

Daniel was fascinated by this concept of ‘fansite masters,’ as all he knew of idol fandom was that there were crazy fans and he wasn’t one of them. But now that he was in it, it was all very new and fascinating.

 

So how did newbie idol fanboy Kang Daniel go straight to becoming one of the ‘major’ fansite masters in this fandom – well, he actually hadn’t given much thought about becoming one at that moment since Wanna One entered Hot Tracks right after his conversation with the two high school girls.

 

When Jaehwan entered the stage with his mandoo glory shining behind him, he became a nervous wreck, sweating like crazy and twisting the mandoo plush in his hands like it was his stress ball. When it was his turn to go up, his stomach was in a twist and he was practically hyperventilating.

 

“Whoa, a guy!” the first member – Jihoon – exclaimed and extended a hand out to him, “I don’t think I’ve seen you before!”

 

“First time,” he managed to reply, face red and voice choked up.

 

The other members also looked at him with fascinated looks as he made his way down the table. Daniel couldn’t say much with his throat choked up like it was, but they were all nice and friendly as they signed his album.

 

After he got autographs from Minhyun, who was second to last – Daniel started sweating again. The handsome member looked at him with a grin and nudged the boy next to him with his arms.

 

“Jjaeni, I think he’s your fan,” he said while laughing.

 

The camera shutter sounds and flashes that followed immediately were like thunder and lightning to Daniel.

 

“Okay okay~ A guy fan! Welcome,” Jaehwan stood up with open arms, probably giving Daniel permission to hug him or something.

 

Except he shoved the sweat-stained, squished mandoo plush and album into Jaehwan’s hands and hid his burning face behind his hands. He didn’t know much about biology, but he for sure did know that his heart wasn’t supposed to be beating this fast or in his ears.

 

Jaehwan and Minhyun both started cracking up, their laughter so loud that other members also looked over to see what the commotion was about. Daniel babbled something about how he was a huge fan to Jaehwan before his time was up a fan manager escorted him off the stage. His mind had turned white from seeing his bias for the first time in real life.

 

Even during the photo time after the fansign, with his album clutched in his hand like it was his portkey back home, he was dazedly waving his hand at Jaehwan who probably didn’t even notice him since he was busy posing and making cute expressions towards his fansite masters. When Minhyun nudged the younger member and pointed him towards Daniel, Jaehwan noticed Daniel and gave him the widest grin ever.

 

Daniel almost died of a heart attack, right then and there.

 

Then he came home and made his first Twitter account – username @danik96 – and scrolled through all the pictures of Jaehwan from the fansign after searching ‘171117 Wanna One fansign.’ He cringed a little when he recognized himself in some of the pictures, but more than his presence in those pictures, he was bothered by something else.

 

“My Jaehwan doesn’t look like this!” he couldn’t help but to scream at his computer. Every camera lenses that didn’t capture the wholesome goodness that was Jaehwan’s cuteness should shatter on its own from shame and cease from existence!

 

He was furiously clicking through various pictures posted by multiple fansite masters when he had come across one that had captured that earlier angelic wide grin at the most perfect lighting, angle, and timing. The one that not only captured his cuteness but also the sharpness that he saw in real life.

 

This was the most perfect picture of Jaehwan in existence.

 

 **Sentimental Fox** @sentimentalfox95   6min  
Jjaeni was so cute I couldn’t help but to upload these! Look at his precious mandoo cheeks #kimjaehwan #jaehwan

 

Sentimental Fox hyungnim!! Daniel almost sobbed out loud in gratefulness. He firmly swore to himself that if he ran into Sentimental Fox again, he would call that man hyungnim with utmost respect.

 

After much begging, slaps on the back, and a promise to work before he went back to school, Daniel was able to purchase his first camera. To commemorate his new life as a fansite master, he named himself ‘Skyfall,’ the very song that started Jaehwan’s career as a singer.

 

Fortunately, he turned out to be okay at photography and even skilled at cinematography; and as the only guy fansite master for Jaehwan, within six months he rose to fame as the good-looking hot-bodied guy fansite master and gained many followers. (He even successfully sent customized Airpods and Nerdy hoodies as his first support and Jaehwan actually wore them at the airport!) Other Jaehwan fansite masters let him join their alliance so he was able to actively participate in many support events for catered lunch and ads.

 

Unfortunately, Daniel’s admiration for Sentimental Fox died quickly when the other man ratted him out to a security guard during a Wanna One concert.

 

Daniel was in standing section A at the Olympic Gymnastics Arena, where he had managed to establish his spot hidden from the security guards but close to the stage. He was busily taking pictures and videos of Jaehwan with his camera hidden under a towel slogan when he saw Sentimental Fox swaying back and forth in the crowd near him, obviously getting crushed by all these fangirls pushing forward – and his arm automatically shot out to steady the man.

 

When the man stumbled backwards into his arms, Daniel smelled the faint scent of shampoo in his hair and was pleasantly surprised by how he fit right in his arms. Even by that little contact, he could tell how paper-thin this man was.

 

That was when they heard a man yell, “Hey! I see a camera over there.”

 

Both of them froze in their spots as a stocky security guard approached them. Before Daniel could react, Sentimental Fox hid his camera behind his back and pushed him forward. With a yelp and a camera undeniably in his hands, Daniel fell into the evil clutches of this security guard.

 

“Cameras are not allowed,” the security guard scowled, “Follow me please.”

 

“But we’re in the middle of a concert,” Daniel tried to reason with a smile, holding his camera away from the security while looking for the other man – who had disappeared into the crowd. He muttered bitterly, “Son of a bitch.”

 

At that, the security raised his brows until they were practically touching his hairline. “Okay, Mister ‘Son of a Bitch’ – you are coming with me.”

 

While standing outside of the venue with the concert music blasting hollowly in the empty hallways, Daniel’s SD card was wiped clean – he almost cried during the process – and he was let back inside but he couldn’t concentrate on the rest of the concert even while robotically taking all these pictures and videos for Twitter.

 

There was a fire within him that started within his heart, and oh he would never ever let it die.

 

Daniel was sure that the other man knew of him, which meant that if he really wanted to, he could’ve reached out to Daniel to apologize – except he didn’t, even while uploading all these gorgeous previews of Minhyun that were taken before Daniel was uprooted from his spot.

 

Previews that were still in existence because that motherfucker ratted him out.

 

Daniel took petty revenge on him by standing next to him when they were at Ewha Womans University festival and casually bumping into him every time Hwang Minhyun came close. He knew that the hatred was mutual when the man had given him the 105th death glare by the end of the festival. Daniel only gave Sentimental Fox a smirk and threw his slogan towel at the man’s camera, just as Minhyun turned in their direction and smiled for the crowd, looking like a snow angel with all the white confetti fluttering about.

 

Ever since then, the two made sure to be not in each other’s presence, even though by some twist of fate they would sometimes find themselves standing next to each other. Hence the ridiculous tweets like he just saw – but bonding and fraternizing? He and Sentimental Fox? Hell no. Even if hell froze over, Daniel would not become friends with that man.

 

“Alliance? As if that asshole could ever work with other people, with that shitty personality,” Daniel grumbled to himself, opening his photoshop to work on some pictures.

 

 **sexyvoicehwan  
**@hwaniiiiiiii96

oppa r u still going to the charity event tmr?  
did u want me to save u a seat?

 

“Ah, fuck, I forgot!!” Daniel immediately threw his mouse aside to open Twitter again and message her back.

 

He and the long-haired high schooler girl from his first fansign event, Jung Ah Hyun, ended up becoming fanboy/fangirl buddies. She wasn’t a fansite master but through her ‘connections’ – Daniel didn’t want to find out what her connections were; he just hoped that she wasn’t involved with those crazy sasaeng fans – she would find out about random schedules and let him know about them.

 

He tried to attend as many schedules as he could since his semester was going to start in a few months (after his extended break of one year, his mom threatened to expel him from the house if he didn’t return to school), but tomorrow was unfortunately his first day of work at a café in Itaewon – managed by a close hyung that he had known since he turned legal and strategically close enough to Wanna One’s company and Homo Hill if he ever wanted to hook up.

 

Wanna One became the promoter for some charity organization that saved polar bears or something like that and ugh, he was going to miss out on all those cute polar bear props that Jaehwan would hold and pose with…

 

“Sorry, can’t go, gotta work, have fun though,” Daniel replied with a sigh and set his phone down. Looking at Jaehwan’s cute little cheeks in the computer screen was making him even sadder that he couldn’t go to the charity event tomorrow, so he decided to call it a night. At least his mom wouldn’t look at him with judging eyes anymore once he started working.

 

* * *

 

“What. The fuck,” the man in front of him muttered with a scowl on his face.

 

The corners of Daniel’s mouth were twitching as he forced himself to smile. “Welcome to Coffee Bean, what can I get started for you today?”

 

“Oh, you look new!” another man popped in from behind and linked arms with the scowling man standing across from Daniel, “Jagi, I want a medium cold brew.”

 

“Sure thing. Go save a table for us, I’ll be right over,” Sentimental Fox gave the other man a charming smile and let go of him after wistfully squeezing their hands together. After his companion walked off, he dropped the charming smile immediately and hissed, “What the fuck are you doing here? Are you here to sabotage me?”

 

Daniel frowned in response for a split second before he smoothed out his expression and let a polite smile settle on his face. Thankfully there was no one standing behind the man and the manager Jisung was taking a bathroom break. “Just doing my job, trying to make money – I should ask you too, what are you doing here when there’s a schedule today?”

 

“It’s called having a life,” even when rolling his eyes exaggeratedly, Daniel had to admit that he looked gorgeous, “Look, my companion said ‘jagi’ earlier, we’re in fucking Gay Bean in Itaewon, so I know it’s useless to deny – I’m on a date with my boyfriend and I will kill you in your sleep if you out me.”

 

Daniel blinked, “That went from one to ten real fast.”

 

Sentimental Fox narrowed his eyes at him, “I know you hate my existence but even you would have enough conscience to not out a man in Korea. If you are a decent human being.”

 

Yes, Daniel was a conscientious man who also happened to be gay and on the same boat – but Sentimental Fox didn’t have to know that.

 

“For the record, you’re pretty much the only person I know who thinks I’m an indecent human being, if that tells you anything,” he sighed, “Besides, I’m a broke-ass college student and would rather not have someone sue me because I still need to graduate.”

 

“I never said that I thought you were indecent,” the other man huffed and handed his credit card to Daniel, “One medium cold brew and a small hot Americano, please.”

 

Curiosity got the best of him and Daniel sneaked a peek at the man’s credit card.

 

Ong Seongwoo. Huh, what an unusual name.

 

“Your drinks will be right out, please pick them up at the pickup station when the buzzer rings,” Daniel said his ‘script’ in one single breath and shot Sentimental Fox a polite smile, handing the man his credit card, the buzzer, and the receipt.

 

The older man sent him a polite smile as well before he briskly walked off to the corner table, where his boyfriend was waiting for him.

 

Daniel was still standing at the counter dazed when Jisung came back from his break and tapped him on the shoulder, “Earth to Daniel? Are you okay? You look a little red.”

 

“I’m fine!” Daniel snapped out of it and strode over to the espresso machine. His chest was hurting from sudden heart palpitations and he could feel his entire face and neck burning.

 

Daniel hated Sentimental Fox’s shitty personality but didn’t hate his existence because of his photography skills and beautiful outward appearance – but Sentimental Fox also didn’t have to know that.

 

Ugh, if only that personality didn’t come with that gorgeous face…

 

“By the way,” Daniel almost jumped when a sharp voice cut through his mulling. Sentimental Fox was hovering behind the espresso machine like a grim reaper, especially with that all-black outfit of his. “This is my favorite café in Itaewon and I’m a VIP member. My work is near here so I come here to get coffee all the time.”

 

“Okay…?” Daniel said in a quivering voice with his right hand held over his poor, startled thumping heart and left hand clutched tightly around the handle on the cold brew pitcher, not really sure what this man was trying to say.

 

The other man narrowed his eyes at Daniel, “You better not get in my way of me getting my caramel macchiato, do you understand me?”

 

“I understand,” Daniel answered, voice still laced with uncertainty and obviously answering to get the man off his back. At least his hand wasn’t shaking as he filled a glass cup with some cold brew.

 

Sentimental Fox gave him a hard, long stare before he said crisply, “Good.”

 

As Daniel placed the cold brew on a tray along with the cup of Americano that Jisung had whipped up before taking over the cashier again, Sentimental Fox firmly placed the buzzing buzzer in his hand and walked off without another word.

 

“Rude,” Daniel muttered to himself with a huff as he watched the man take a seat next to the shorter man from earlier.

 

“Are you talking about Seongwoo-ssi?” Daniel almost screamed out loud when Jisung voluntarily joined Daniel’s conversation with himself; his heart was going to fail him soon at this rate, with all these people out to startle him. “He is anything but rude! All the encounters that I’ve had with him were nothing but pleasant.”

 

“Are you sure it’s not because his face is refreshing to the eyes?” Daniel snarked, grateful that the jazzy Christmas music playing in the store drowned out their chatter. The couple seemed like they were engaged in a cute, pleasant conversation, judging by how they held hands and smiled constantly. “Or maybe he doesn’t watch you like a hawk while you make coffee like he did for me?”

 

“Daniel, sweet child – I make coffee for him on Monday mornings and he’s always polite. He sometimes even makes jokes. On a _Monday_ _morning_ ,” Jisung tutted as if he couldn’t believe that Daniel even dared to trash-talk about Sentimental Fox, “Well, the only times that he’s cranky are when he gets in a fight with his boyfriend, breaks up with his boyfriend, and gets involved in projects that require overtime.”

 

“For someone who serves 100+ cups of coffee and deal with 100+ customers every day you seem to know awfully a lot about this one particular customer,” Daniel muttered.

 

“He has been coming almost every day for the past 2-3 years, and what can I say, his face isn’t unnoticeable. He’s pretty talkative once you get to know him too,” the manager then narrowed his eyes at Daniel, “And what’s up with you? Over the years that I’ve known you I’ve never seen you show distaste for another person. I thought you generally liked people.”

 

“Generally, yeah,” Daniel had never told anyone about his somewhat secret life as a fansite master and to explain his personal vendetta against Sentimental Fox, he would have to tell Jisung. Except he wasn’t in the mood at the moment. “I don’t know, he just doesn’t give me a good vibe.”

 

“Don’t judge a book by its cover. He may look all cold and strong, but it’s only a façade,” Jisung sighed and looked over at the corner table, eyes sympathetic even though Daniel couldn’t bring himself to agree, “I’ve seen him bring his boyfriends here and all of them have been douchebags who take advantage of him. Not even one of them turn out to be a decent guy. To be honest, I’m waiting for the moment when that one turns out to be a douchebag too.”

 

Still doesn’t change the fact that Sentimental Fox was a piece of shit who threw him at the security guard during a concert, Daniel firmly told himself as he eyed the couple dubiously. Contrary to their lovey-dovey atmosphere from before, Sentimental Fox had a tense expression on his face, lips in a straight line and eyebrows furrowed.

 

Jisung followed Daniel’s gaze and whispered, “I think I sense an asshole.”

 

“I told you, hyung, that he’s just a friend,” the boyfriend was saying, his face red, “Why can’t I meet friends without you breathing down my neck like this? Do you want me to be a loner?”

 

“Dowon, how can you say that to me when I know that you two are not just friends?” Sentimental Fox’s voice was sharp and audible even through the Christmas jingles, “I caught you two times in bed with that guy. And you expect me to be calm and understanding?”

 

Both Daniel and Jisung froze in their spots and exchanged knowing looks with each other: this one was _definitely_ a douchebag.

 

“Hyung, we were drunk when those two times happened. And you’re the only one that I love, believe me,” Dowon pleaded, “We’re not drinking this time and I promise, we’re going to be in a group setting. He and I just happen to be in the same project group, that’s all.”

 

“I love you too, and I really want to believe you,” Sentimental Fox sighed, “But can’t you understand that this is hard for me? After I told you that I broke up with my ex because he cheated on me?”

 

The more Daniel listened in on their conversation, he couldn’t help but to feel angry at the Dowon guy and this whole situation. Jisung gave him a look that said, ‘I told you,’ before he went over to the cashier to welcome a customer that had just walked in. Meanwhile, the couple’s voices got louder and louder.

 

“Well, Seongwoo-hyung, I don’t know what to say since you’re saying that you don’t believe me,” the boyfriend stood up from his seat, visibly fuming, “I’m not in the mood to go watch that movie anymore. I’m heading home.”

 

“Dowon-ah, please,” Sentimental Fox also stood up to grab onto his boyfriend’s sleeves, “We haven’t seen each other for 10 days now. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to ruin our date, but…you can’t just say all that and walk out on me like this.”

 

“I think we need a break,” Dowon sighed and shrugged off the other man’s hand, looking anywhere but his face, “Hyung, I get that you have trust issues. But I can’t live like this.”

 

Bullshit. Daniel bit his lips. What kind of boyfriend would sleep with another man _twice_ and expect his significant other to understand when they were involved again? He was clearly involved in something fishy, and Sentimental Fox was right to be suspicious.

 

“And I haven’t complained or said anything about your pathetic hobby as a fanboy, have I? I think you’re being unfair,” Dowon huffed and pushed past Sentimental Fox, “Please don’t contact me. Meanwhile, go…fanboy about your Hwang Minhyun or whatever. I don’t care.”

 

Then he was gone, walking out of Coffee Bean with his coat billowing behind him; he didn’t even look back once.

 

Sentimental Fox was still standing there and biting his lips.

 

Daniel almost jumped when his phone vibrated all of a sudden. He checked his phone quickly and saw that Wanna One had just officially announced a winter comeback through their Twitter account.

 

Sentimental Fox didn’t even check his phone. Tears were now streaming down his face silently as the man wiped at his face with his coat sleeves until his face turned blotchy and red. His lips were drawn downwards and pressed into a firm line, even though the harsh breaths through his nostrils and occasionally twitching shoulders showed that he was obviously holding himself back from sobbing. Luckily there weren’t a lot of customers inside the store and even the ones who were there continued drinking their coffee and tea like it was a normal occurrence.

 

“I told you,” Jisung tutted and sighed as he steamed some milk, “All a façade. Poor Seongwoo-ssi. After he calms down, go give him a brownie fudge cookie. I usually do it when something like this happens, so he won't be offended, I promise.”

 

Instead of feeling pure, unadulterated joy and excitement for the comeback, Daniel might have almost felt his heart twinge a little at the devastated facial expression on the heartbroken man’s face.

 

And for a split second, he might have wanted to walk over and take the crying beautiful man into his arms immediately and gently wipe away all those tears from that tiny face.

 

“It’s the face,” Daniel muttered to himself, returning to his espresso machine, “Just his face. Once again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I solemnly swear that this fic will end in no more than three chapters and end before Christmas.  
> I'm hoping to sneak some smut in next chapter...please pray for me.
> 
> Again, I'm incredibly unoriginal so I got the title from Woogie's 'Call My Name' feat. G.Soul. Great song!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
